


Fever

by coockie8



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Caretaking, Feeding, Fluff, Illnesses, M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:41:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25842988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coockie8/pseuds/coockie8
Summary: Husk takes care of Alastor when he comes down with a flu-like illness.
Relationships: Alastor/Husk (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 165





	Fever

**Author's Note:**

> Someone requested a radiohusk pic over on twitter and I really liked the concept, so I wrote a fic to go with it. Hope you like it.

Husk slowly corded his claws through Alastor's hair, where his head rested in Husk's lap. He'd wandered over to Husk's house a few hours ago, and it hadn't taken Husk long to figure out something was up.

Alastor had been about his usual amount of chatty, but his ramblings made less sense than normal, and he was deeply flushed. Beneath the flush, he was significantly more pale than usual, and had dark bags under his eyes, like he hadn't been sleeping well. It was difficult to tell under that tinny radio effect, but Husk's sensitive ears could pick up that Alastor sounded… Stuffy.

Husk had put a paw to Alastor's forehead and cringed at the heat radiating off his skin. So now he had Alastor stripped down to his underclothes; shirt and shorts, lying with his head on Husk's lap and a thermometer under his tongue.

It was a little strange, Husk had never seen Alastor sick before, so it was new to him, but he was a good patient. Just lied there in silence, sniffling every so often, eyes closed, letting Husk just pet him. But he was slowly falling off the couch and didn't seem to have the energy to rectify it.

Husk took the thermometer out of Alastor's mouth and winced at the temperature

"You've got a fever alright, sweetheart," He informed, taking his paw out of Alastor's hair to lean on it.

Alastor hummed softly, opening one eye to glance up at Husk.

"I had a feeling I was coming down with something," He mumbled "Oh… My head feels swollen."

Husk gently scratched behind Alastor's ear, watching as the hoof he had draped on the arm of the couch kicked lazily. 

"Maybe you should go lie down in my room. The bed'll probably be more comfortable than slowly melting off my couch," He suggested.

Alastor glanced up at Husk and batted his eyelashes

"I don't know if I can pull myself to my feet now that I'm horizontal," He hummed "You'll have to carry me."

Husk cocked an eyebrow

"Not too sick to be a brat, I see," He teased.

Alastor's lazy smile widened

"Never."

Husk eased Alastor off his lap and pushed him back up onto the couch

"My back's sore today, so you can't con me into treatin' you like a princess," He chuckled "But I can make you some soup."

Alastor cooed, with about as much excitement as he could muster in his sick and exhausted state

"Thank you, minou."

Husk ruffled his hair and squeezed his ears fondly before heading into the kitchen. Alastor waved a hand and the radio turned on to some Jazz. Husk smirked as he threw together a lazy chicken soup

"It ain't gonna be like anything you'd cook," He reminded.

Alastor lifted his head

"Am I the one having to make it?" He asked.

Husk blinked in confusion

"Uh… No?"

Alastor dropped his head back against the cushions

"Then it's already wonderful," He sang, voice muffled by the couch.

Husk snorted a laugh

"Damn… You get fuckin' lazy when you're sick," He teased.

Alastor hummed in response

"I don't get sick very often, but when I do, I  _ really  _ do," He muttered.

Husk nodded, he knew what Alastor meant. Poor thing.

"What do you think it is?" He asked while entering the living room again, leaving the water to boil.

Alastor glanced up at him

"Well… I'm stuffy, feverish, and a bit nauseous, so… Some kind of demon flu," He huffed before letting out the  _ cutest _ sneeze.

Husk's heart fluttered at the sound and his tail started to swish playfully

"Don't worry, sweetheart, I'll do my best to take care of you," He assured.

Alastor sluggishly reached up and grabbed Husk's hand

"Merci, my dear."

Husk squeezed Alastor's hand and leaned down to kiss his forehead

"Get some sleep, I'll wake you up when the soup's done," He soothed.

Alastor just closed his eyes and nodded. Husk reluctantly pulled his hand from Alastor's loose grip and returned to the kitchen. It was weird, flipping their dynamic on its head. Normally, it was Alastor 'taking care' of Husk when he was sick, hungover, depressed, or having a flashback.

'Taking care' was a loose term, Alastor tried his best but he wasn't exactly the most caring person. When Husk was sick, Alastor would cook for him but other than that he was really just moral support. He wasn't any better when it came to Husk's mental health either. Alastor wasn't exactly the most emotionally adept person. Regardless, any and all assistance he offered was always appreciated, and it wasn't like Husk ever  _ asked  _ for help, so he couldn't complain about Alastor just trying to be a good friend. Boyfriend? Whatever they were.

He put a steaming bowl of soup down on the coffee table in front of the couch and gently shook Alastor by the shoulder

"Al, wake up," He breathed.

Alastor popped an eye open at Husk and whimpered softly

"I feel terrible," He mumbled.

Husk gently squeezed Alastor's ears again

"I know, c'mon, can eat lying down," He urged, helping Alastor sit up.

Alastor huffed in discomfort and grabbed the spoon

"I suppose it would be too much to ask you to feed me?" He teased.

Husk smirked

"I figured you'd have too much pride for that," He chuckled.

Alastor took a lazy bite

"My body aches and my head feels like it's about to pop. I don't have any pride right now," He drawled.

Husk averted his gaze and blushed. He wanted to help, but feeding Alastor felt too intimate… Plus he couldn't really tell if he was joking or not.

"If you want me to…" He muttered.

Alastor glanced up at Husk

"This is why I love you so much; you enable me," He giggled.

Husk chuckled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck

"That's rich, coming from you."

Alastor shifted so he was leaning against the arm of the couch

"Feed me?" He cooed.

Husk stood with a groan and grabbed the bowl before pulling the coffee table closer and sitting down on it

"You're lucky I love you too," He teased.

Alastor grinned and batted his eyelashes. Husk scooped some soup up with the spoon and led it to Alastor's mouth

"Don't give me that innocent look, you and I both know you're anything but innocent," He scolded playfully.

Alastor closed his mouth around the spoon and hooded his eyes at Husk, who quickly blushed and averted his gaze.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Alastor cooed after swallowing.

By the time the bowl was empty, Alastor had worked Husk up into a flustered mess with his teasing, and now they'd returned to cuddling on the couch. Husk had turned to TV on and Alastor was too sick and tired to care all that much, just focusing on Husk's claws cording through his hair and massaging his ears.

"Sorry ahead of time," He mumbled sleepily.

Husk cocked an eyebrow and glanced down at Alastor

"For what?" He chuckled.

Alastor peeked up at him

"Getting you sick," He hummed sheepishly.

Husk's eyes widened a fraction before he smirked and shook his head

"It's fine… You'll just have to return the favor and take care of me when the time comes," He assured playfully.

Alastor grinned

"Oh! I look forward to feeding you, minou," He teased.

Husk laughed softly and ruffled his hair

"Not in a million years, sweetheart."

**Author's Note:**

> The pic:  
> [](https://ibb.co/41VFwjF)
> 
> Please comment, comments make me a happy writer and happy writers write more.


End file.
